Confession
by clueless-chan
Summary: One night Aya got drunk and told Yohji a little secret.


**Confession  
WK fandom, Yohji and Aya**

**Rating: R (M)**

**Usual warning and disclaimer apply**

**Note: This fic is written for Seeing Red Contest at Scarlet Seduction web, for Picture Challenge #1**

**Betaed by Gabe **

Originally, Yohji had only wanted to do something together with Aya, to unwind from the works. He was utterly happy when Aya agreed. So they went to Yohji's favorite pub.

What Yohji did not expect was for Aya to get really drunk. Now, as he watched Aya swigging a whole bottle of whiskey, Yohji wondered if Aya was doing it on purpose. And now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't remember ever having seen Aya drink alcohol, other than the obligatory cups of sake on special occasions like New Year. It had been tea and mineral water all the time for Aya, as long as Yohji could remember.

No wonder Aya had such a low tolerance for alcohol And why was he drinking like this in the first place, wondered Yohji as he shook his head in disbelief. Aya was usually very controlled and focused; it seemed strange for him to intentionally do something as bad as getting himself really drunk.

Anyway, it looked like that was what was happening, and it had become Yohji's task to stop him before things got _really_ bad – which was where they were headed now…

"Cmon, let's go," he tugged Aya's arms gently, and almost yelped when Aya tumbled forward into his embrace. Yohji scowled. "Aya, pull yourself together."

"Oh, yeah – sorry," Aya murmured and lifted his head.

"Let's go."

"Why?" Aya batted his eyelashes. Those very long eyelashes were not supposed to belong to a man at all. The eyelashes, combined with cheeks flushing red, made Aya look just like his sister – cute and adorable. Yohji restrained himself from pinching Aya's cheeks.

"Because you're drunk," said Yohji patiently. "And I don't like my company getting drunk like this in this place. Kind of ruins my image here." Yohji ended his words with a little, teasing smile.

Aya chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Let's go, then."

"Good boy." Yohji helped Aya climb down from the barstool, and tugged on his arm for support. Still Aya did not let go of the bottle he was clutching.

"Can I take this?" he asked Yohji, lifting the bottle, batting his eyelashes again.

Who could say no to the innocently gleaming violet eyes? Yohji nodded.

They progressed slowly to the parking lot, and at one point Yohji had to completely support Aya by snaking his arms around Aya's waist with Aya's left arm around his shoulder. Yohji wanted to just haul Aya up over his shoulder; it would be easier that way, and Aya was not very heavy. However, Yohji suspected that Aya would find it insulting and he didn't feel like subjecting himself to possible retaliatory action from a humiliated redhead.

It became more and more difficult for Yohji to walk as he began to realize that he felt ticklish inside, hugging Aya like that.

And Aya's hair smelt good too.

Yohji inhaled deeply and steeled himself. It wasn't that he thought it was wrong to lust after Aya, he just thought it was way too complicated, given Aya's cold and anti-social nature. Let's just say that after dealing with mission tactics and strategies all day, Yohji was not willing to spend his spare time doing the same only to get his leader in bed. Besides, there were enough willing bodies out there for him to choose.

Of course, there were times when he was intrigued. There were times when he wondered if Aya had ever had sex, or even dated anyone. Like now.

And it seemed natural to hug Aya closer, just to keep him from falling.

"Let's rest a bit," whispered Aya, as he brought them to lean against a black sedan. "I'm tired."

"Okay," agreed Yohji.

Aya was breathing heavily, but that was to be expected from someone as drunk as he was. He looked spaced out and confused. One time he focused his attention on a dot on the concrete floor, the next moment, he giggled like a girl. "Shit, what did I get myself into," he cursed, still giggling.

Aya had such a delicious giggle, Yohji thought.

"Let's just get out of here, Aya," said Yohji, brushing his lips over Aya's damp hair.

"I shouldn't do this." Aya stared at the quarter-full bottle in his hand, then lifted it and took a big swig.

"It's okay, you need to relax some time," whispered Yohji in Aya's ear, trying not to nibble on its soft curve.

Aya chuckled. "I wonder how do you do that almost every day."

"Do what?"

"Drinking… chasing girls… flirting…"

Now Yohji was convinced Aya was completely drunk. Aya had never wondered about those things before. "It's part of me, I guess," he said, holding Aya tighter. He cursed under his breath. The longer he did this to Ayathe more enticing he found it. But why not? Yohji was one hundred percent sure that Aya wasn't even registering this in his brain. So, given his opportunistic nature, he decided to push his luck a bit.

Hell, he wanted to know…

Yohji leaned his face closer to Aya. "Mmmm… Aya…"

Aya suddenly lifted his face, with his lips slightly apart. And the next thing Yohji knew, he had sealed the redhead's lips with his.

Yohji found it surprising that Aya did not pull back and hit him. In fact, Aya seemed to enjoy the kiss too. So Yohji decided to push harder and kiss Aya deeper, delving his tongue for a taste of the cavern of Aya's mouth. Naturally, it tasted mostly of whiskey, however, as Yohji lingered longer, he found Aya's very own taste, and it was a heady feeling.

That made Yohji feel that he could do this forever. He hugged Aya tighter.

Aya made a little sound at the back of his throat, and Yohji reluctantly broke the kiss. Aya's cheeks were flushing deeper now, and he looked more flustered. He blinked in confusion and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as if he was wiping away Yohji's taste.

"Sorry… can't…," the redhead breathed. "Don't want to be… unfaithful."

It took sometime for Yohji to register the word in his brain. Unfaithful… as in: not being faithful. To whom? Did that mean Aya was seeing someone? Must be, because one was being unfaithful to someone, right?

Suddenly Yohji had mixed feelings. How come he did not know Aya was seeing someone? How come Aya had never talked to him about it? How come…

At the end he realized that it was his pride and arrogance that were hurt by the little confession. Here he was, the resident playboy, yet Aya had decided to pass him over and see someone else. But why shouldn't Aya? The fact that Yohji was irresistible to the other ninety nine percent of the world's population, whatever their gender, did not mean that Aya also found him attractive.

Yohji decided that it was his own fault that he had never made a move towards Aya before. Well, he was about to rectify that.

But first, he needed to know who his competitior was. And how far had they gone. Must be far enough, otherwise Aya would not have muttered that little 'unfaithful' word that was meaningless to Yohji.

"Sorry," Yohji whispered as he pulled his head back. "Let's go."

end


End file.
